


Silence

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, look at these qps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset AU.</p><p>A short thing about how Kei became the godfather of Saulė.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Saulė snores. It’s probably bad for the kid but Ryuunosuke has spent the last fourty minutes trying to put her to sleep so Kei doesn’t mention it.

"It’s quiet." Ryuunosuke whispers and gets into bed next to Kei. It’s not, really. The clock is ticking loud, one of Saulė’s toys is still playing a song, they can hear Saeko walking outside of the room, Akiteru is watching TV in the living room and Saulė snores but this is what Ryuunosuke’s silence will feel like from now on so Kei doesn’t mention that either.

"Yeah" he whispers instead. When Ryuunosuke’s hand touches his, he pulls it away. Just a bit, enough for them to not touch anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryuunosuke says, voice still as quiet as he can. "Or rather, ask for something."

Kei wants to say “anything” but then he thinks it might be watching Saulė and he’s not ready for it.

"Sure" he answers. For a moment, Ryuunosuke doesn’t say anything and Kei listens to Saeko talk to his brother. He can’t hear what she’s saying, just her voice, but it’s probably better this way.

"I want you to be Saulė’s godfather." That’s not a question, Kei thinks.

"What are godfathers supposed to do?" Kei asks.

"I don’t know, exactly." Ryuunosuke admits. "I don’t remember my godparents, but Saeko’s were nice. They’d buy us presents and take us to the circus when it came to our city." Ryuunosuke smiles, his voice growing fond. "They chose her Lithuanian name, you know. Mom said she couldn’t decide and she made them choose for her." A pause. "Giedrė" he says, even quieter than before.

"You already chose Saulė’s name." Kei answers, tries to pronounce it correctly but still struggles. Ryuunosuke turns to him.

"Godparents are the people that get the child if something happens to the parents." Then, when Kei’s expression changes to what probably looks like terror, Ryuunosuke grabs his hand. "You wouldn’t have to take her in. Saeko’s the godmother, she would get Saulė."

"Then why not Aki?" Kei asks and his voice is a little louder than it should be.

"Because I trust you more and," Ryuunosuke rests his forehead against Kei’s shoulder. "And I want you to trust yourself more."

**Author's Note:**

> Both Ryuunosuke and Saeko have Lithuanian names. Giedrė means serene which is similar to what Saeko means.


End file.
